Conventional aircraft architecture includes wing mounted gas turbine engines. In some aircraft architectures gas turbine engines are mounted atop the fuselage or on opposite sides of the aircraft fuselage.
Commercial aircraft typically utilize gas turbine engines that in include a fan section driven by a core engine or gas generator. The gas generator engine includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section through a driven shaft.
Alternate aircraft architectures may require alternate mounting locations of the gas turbine engines to enable specific wing and fuselage configurations. However, conventional gas turbine engine configurations have been developed to operate with conventional aircraft architectures. Accordingly, alternate gas turbine engine configurations may be required to enable implementation of favorable aspects of alternate aircraft architectures.